Justly True
by TheStrangeFreakyMentalWriter
Summary: After the end of 200 episode of FanFic Critic, there was a story bit at the end of it, and face it, in someway it got to you one way or another. Well, a certain OC (Know more, if you want to, read Critic Spies) caught it and has something to say. And it's Susan's choice to listen or not. Read and Review.
1. Blades Ready

In the vast land of Critiquing, many critics of all kinds of medias sit about in their comfort zones, along with fellow views of whatever topic of the day is. For this day, A Friday to be more precise, where a craze, straight-blade wielding, body twitching, hater of bad grammar and spelling, and a very, _very_ blunt, Fan-Fiction critic.

If by now you have no idea who this is, then sit back and listen of how she does her thing. Along with her partner in fellow rants, ArchangelAssassin. Nearing the end of a horrible fic, but don't let this writer tell you about it. Let's leave it to them.

How? If you are asking that, just open your ears and listen and you may just hear a distance sound of . . .

_"What in the world did I just read!"_

_"Easy, FFC, put the blade down!"_

Ah, there they are. Let's get-a going!


	2. Hate-Fic Unleashed

A figure sits, back bent in an angle to be eye-level with a camera. Light, dusted nut, messy hair standing in many ways about her head from, guessing about, two hours of rueful, huffy, pure peevishness-meant pulling from the very scum before her. Along with her buddy, who was trying very hard to get her hearing, no thanks from the screaming that came from the other, back.

The shorter woman, known for her cheats and game sector, watched in worry of her taller friend. Carefully placing a hand on the shoulder that shook with anger.

"FanFic Critic, do you want to do this review first or should I?"

The other, FanFic Critic, took a shaking breath to calm herself and nodded, before getting to her feet. Straighten up her jacket and little work on her hair. "I'm just going to step out for a moment to just . . . " The last bit of words ended in a demon-like growl.

"Okay. You go do that . . . thing of yours."

"Thank you, Sparky, I'll be right back." And left the room.

As for the other, nicknamed Sparky, glancing back at the camera, trying hard to hide the fact of maybe, possibly, most-likely, throw-up everywhere before her.

"Well, as FFC takes a short break, I'll just sum this up for those who choose not to view the first part of the video. I'll give you a sum-up of it. And I quote, but before that, I'll at least adding what was in the author's note before reading the story, if you can call it that."

Sparky took a deep breath, getting more comfortable in her seat.

"This story was a hate-fic, staring two wed critics on Adultfiction, FFC and NC, it starts out fine until the last bit."

She shook her to how some could do the following words.

"Where FFC drugs NC at a **very **public and popular restaurant. Telling her plot to the readers of how she was going to _do him in_ and what not."

She rubs her eyes, in hopes to wipe away the memory.

"Sadly it doesn't end there . . . "

Words stop when FFC comes back, a little more calmer than before.

"Where are we in this?"

"Recapping the last chapter we did."

"I'll take it from here, we have some people down stairs, keep them company. Don't let Susan near them."

Not wanting to flip any switch to whatever calmed FFC down, Sparky left, not missing as FFC grabbed her chair roughly and sat down just the same. But only spoke when the door finally closed.

"I was hoping to never do this. Seeing a while back during the filming of the episodes. Getting emails and so such about what was taking me so long. Awhile back, before posting the two-hundred episode, someone sent a fic about me and other Webber, I thought nothing of it at first. With its spelling a three-year old would laugh at. The blocks of text. Gender flipping. Male pregnancy none-sense. Name changing. So much more, but I don't want to waste on it."

One of her hands reached for her blade, with a split moment, flames could be seen from her eyes and steam gushing from her ears.

"I thought nothing of it, until another chapter was added."

If that blade could, it would have phased through the camera to cut someone. That someone being the writer of the said fic.

"Who ever you really are, Mister. . . "

FFC stopped and remembered that she didn't want to hear that name.

"Another-Who-Must-Not-Name, if you think I'll let you get away about thinking that how funny it is about how Susan's family treats her and gang-rape incest of when she was a child before moving over here. I will not stand by and let this go. You have been warn."

She sits back and glares at the camera before having these words leave her lips.

"I'm the FanFic Critic. I read it. You listen. And I have had it with trolls and haters."

Having her show fade to black with her credits rolling away.


	3. Very Sorry

Wood creaked weakly as soft surly jerks of feet moving down a hallway, adding to the repel that came when heading down the stairs. Taking note that once making towards the living-room, there was only two people. Unless her mind was playing tricks on her after a royal mind-blistering headache, a third person was missing.

"Where's Writer?" FFC asked ArchangelAssassin who was sitting across a dark cloaked being.

"Bathroom."

FFC nodded and took a seat by the dark clan person, giving a glance to the person, before saying. "Hello Grim."

Grim bows a bit to her, before having a card appear before him for her to read.

**She is very sorry.**

"I know."

Another card popped out to replace the other.

**That email was only for you and . . . now I wish things were different.**

"I get what you mean." FanFic Critic stated before adding. "Yet, Susan was just taken back a bit and I hope that live feed will show of how much it hurt."

A brief moment of still silence played a bit in the room. All taking in of how the past week to the coming day has been. To put it bluntly, it was hell covering to something and holding a sign that said no refunds.

Why is this happening? For that fact that someone awhile back had the nerve to reach an all time low and wasted brain cells on writing a second chapter to an already horrible story to begin with. And sadly, to make it worst, the person it was aim at wasn't to know about it and got the message because of wrong time and wrong person.

In a moment, quick pace foot steps could be heard and the not-to-blame-but-is-taking-the-blame troublemaker was here.

"Critic, is still a chance I can talk to Susan?"

"I don't know Writer, to see her act that way. It's hard to say."

"I feel such an idiot. I should have just to you in person about this. But I was in such rage when I caught wind of this . . . " Writer stop for a moment, taking a pull of her short black hair, giving it a dull ache to sooth the inner pain she had within.

"Writer, I understand you didn't mean it. But it's done and all we can do is . . . "

The front door open, Susan was back from the store, carrying two bags close to her chest, closing the door with her foot. Not wanting to balance a bag on her knee again.

"Meg, I'm back and I got most of the things on the list you said we were out of . . . " Susan's words seem to stuck in her throat when she saw guests with her cousin and gamer friend, soon to glaring at one.

"Ah, hey Sue! Been awhile . . . "

Susan left the chat midway.

FFC stood up, to go after her cousin, but was stop.

"No, this is my fault. I'll take care of this." Writer said, not wanting to take what she thought was the easy way out, walking over to her deadweight buddy. "If I scream bloody murder, then you can jump in." Adding in before reaching into Grim's cloak for something, not taking in the odd stares from the two living people, as Grim looked as if this happens a lot, and rushed after Susan.

Not knowing of this would play out, but then again, that's how life is.


	4. Forgive or Not

Frighten eyes watched as Susan placed away shopped items away. Not very graceful and with full force as her cousin is with killing herself. The other choosing to speak when the angry brit wasn't near anything that could harm and/or kill the other.

"I didn't mean for you to find out that way."

"It was a fic about me and **them**. I believe I have full right to know about something like this."

"You do, and I should have been more willing to answer all your questions. But I couldn't."

"Why not?" Susan asked, running out of ways not to face the other, and glared on, burning holes and everything.

"It wasn't that I support what that person wrote. Understand I fully don't."

"No but you do have the mindless moments to get something off your chest. Not caring of how others will act to it. But only to my cousin and that's it."

"I'm sorry, I really am. But if it helps . . . what that person wrote in that fic about the things that so didn't happen in England. I didn't pay it much mind." She said, placing something, boxed shape, on the counter. "It's not much, but this is the best I can do. Well like what Grim can do without getting into trouble."

Susan looked to the odd gift and to Writer, without much thought, picked it up and gave it back. "I don't want your pity, writer."

Writer flitch as Susan said her name, but it wasn't in the tone of kindness. And in responding to Susan's words took it back.

"Please leave and don't request anymore. If you find anymore of that garbage, just keep it to yourself."

The shorter one nodded and left. Getting Grim as she did so, but not before leaving something in FFC's hands and a quick parting words from the cloaked one.

"I think I'll do the same, FFC, cheat me if something comes up."

"Sure thing, Sparky."

FFC eyed the writing that inked the note placed on top of the box.

_**Forgiven or not. No one should ever be treated this way. From G. and W.**_

_**PS. Give it to her no matter what.**_


	5. Dinner and Night

Around later that night, a quiet dinner between family. Small family of two, but family none the less. As one ate stiffly and the other just randomly stabbing her food now and then. With little chats going around them, the longest made to either of one them, would have to be; _pass the salt_ and _I need a refill_.

"Susan . . . "

"Not tonight, Meg, not tonight."

With one last stab at her food, the fork drops with a dull thud onto the table, along with her body leaning against her chair with her arms crossed over each other. Taking a moment to brush some hair away from her eye-line of glaring at her cousin. Who just went on eating.

"I thought our last chat about this was left in **The Final Battle**?"

"And it was." Taking a glance at her cousin before adding more tatters to her plate. "But that was until an unstable deadbeat, muttering gasbag, who is nothing but a yobbo who has no right to have a computer."

"You feel better now?"

"Somewhat."

"I know something that might."

"I am not saying a word to her."

"And I didn't say you need too, but she was looking out for people like us."

Susan looked to her cousin in wonder, finishing another forkful mash tots, waiting for her to go on. "Really people like us?"

"Remember all those fics I did in my old videos, all of those authors were not the best people for young users of the computers, wasting brain cells and saying harmful things. Kids have a choice to follow or not, and besides she's a kid herself, keeping things to herself, seem to be the last she wants to do if something like those old fics can harm someone."

"Meg?"

"Yeah, I know, I'm giving too much credit to an OC, but at least this one, is trying to be human; and take a look at this. She wants to be your friend. Grim's helping her trying to make a phase vest, so when you shoot blindly at someone, there's a chance she might live."

"Wants to be friends with me? A not people-person?"

FFC shrugs at her question. "Seems like something you both have in common. Along with some other stuff. Give her a chance . . . "

"And I said no, Meg." Susan said, pushing away from the table to get to her feet, before adding. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Night." Calling back, soon finishing her meal, while thinking to herself that she tried, and would tell that news later. But some sleep sounded nice.


	6. Just a Globe

With night sleep-wear on, her trusty gun under the far right corner of her pillow, all places for weirdos to hide are clear, teeth brush, and clock set for an early time for work. But as she was getting into to lay down in her bed, something bumped into the heels of her feet.

"What the bloody hell?" She called out in a questioning tone and reach for the little bothering thing. Finding a nicely wrapped box.

Two ways of how that ends for the box. A good way that someone, Susan in this case, will open the box and sees what is inside it. The bad way, tossing it in the trash.

But thank goodness for curiosity, Susan gave it a shake, with a small rattle to be heard. Glass or mental, whatever makes a clinking sound. Already taking a guess that a certain cousin left it here. And no doubt helping a dagging OC.

"You never give up, do you." Susan said with a roll of her eyes, mostly knowing of that bothering fact, but never the less, started to open the box. When the wrapper gone, it was soon placed better level on her bed in front of her.

Taking the top lid off, seeing something round and smooth.

"A ball? I know your not right in the brain, but this is too much." Choosing not to take notice of the small smile on her face, smiling is not Susan, straight face is.

But once she took out the so-called ball, to find out it's was a globe. A snow globe. Taking note that it was empty, not even water was in it. But to humor the sender of the gift, would do what is made for, but first had to get rid of this sinking feeling she was being watched as she open her gift.

Swiftly throwing a small toss pillow to her door, that strong pitch of hers was enough to give a shocking thud.

"Go to bed Meg!"

"I was just stopping by to say goodnight, that's all!"

Fleeting feet could be heard as they started to fade, giving the sign that she was alone. Along with her glass globe.

And let humoring start, with a swift shake, and not much to her shock that nothing happen. And was about to place it back in the box, until seeing some writing near the bottom of the globe's stand.

_I'm a shower, not a shaker._

Susan raised an eyebrow to that, thinking of how just silly that is. Having no trouble of knowing that this globe is like the mirror from **Beauty and The Beast** _Disney_ movie.

"Really has that OC have no shame?" Susan asked to no one, but did had a thought in mind. "A prat you are. Just like . . . "

A soft glow shine dimly when it reaches Susan's eyes, when it fade a picture replace the emptiness of the globe, moving like a mini movie with a youngish woman sitting with a little girl, who was in tears, on a couch in a brightly color room, both seem to having a chat about something.

**"What do you him a prat?"**

**"For that's what he is, do you want to grow up like that?"**

**"No."**

**"Good on you, remember that when you get older."**

**"What about mum?"**

**"She's just as worst as a prat and don't you pay her any mind."**

**"Okay."**

**"I do love you, Little Sue-Sue."**

**"I love you, too, Nane."**

Susan recalled that day, when she was little. How the only person in her young life was there for her. No doubt shaping her into the person she now was. Remembering that it was all her. With that in mind, along with this new wacky family that Susan now had. And very glad to have it. Despite how things tend to be around this house.

"Alright, Writer, you got lucky this time, justly true to your words." Shaking her head as those words left her mouth.

With that said, got into bed. Seeing that she still had work in the morning. With placing the globe on the bedside table and calling it a night. Wanting a full rest to deal with the wacky family her old family shoved her into.

A small smirk and eye roll was the last thing she did before sleep took over.

The End.


End file.
